my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transkrypty/Bileto-chaos
Garble: Nie. Zgniły. Nie... :Sombra: Bardzo, dziękuję, Wiedźmo. Założyłem się z Big Evil, że do obiadu, zbiorę wszystkie kryształy. Jeśli wygram, będzie musiała paradować w jednym z babkowych czaprachów. chichocze :Wiedźma: Spoko, nie ma o czym mówić. Dobrze, że mamy zdążyć przed obiadem, bo przez te ciężką pracę bardzo zgłodniałam. :Garble: Nie, ty jedna. :Wiedźma: Zmuszam cię Garble. To my tu czarujemy, a ty patrzysz się jak Pinkamena Diane Pie. :Garble: No wiem, ale tyle czasu wam to zajmuje, że sam jestem głodny jak wilk. mu w brzuchu :Wiedźma: śmiech Ech tak, pora coś zjeść.. :Garble: Nie. Zgniłek. A-cha! :Wiedźma: Och, jak gorzksmakowicie wygląda. Pewnie taki jest. Garble. :Garble: Czego? beka :Wiedźma: To list od mojego nauczyciela - Króla! :Garble: odchrząkuje Uwaga, uwaga! Jegomośći najwyższi, Król i Królowa Chaoslandu, z radością zawiadamiają o zbliżającej się Gali Grand Chaosu. Ma się ona odbyć dwudziestego pierwszego dnia w scenerii Chaoslotu, ech, ble, ble, ble, och i niniejszym zapraszam Księżycową Wiedźme z osobą towarzyszącą. :Sombra i Wiedżma: Słynna Gala Grand Chaosu! piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony : Chaos to Magia. Bileto-chaos. :Sombra i Wiedźma: Słynna Gala Grand Chaosu. okrzyki :Garble: beka Patrzcie, dwa bilety. :Wiedźma: Jeju, straszne! Nigdy nie byłam na takiej imprezie, a ty Garble? :Garble: Nie, i wcale nie chce tam iść. Tylko uszy, by mi pękły. To dobre dla kucykowatych. :Wiedźma: Coś, ty Garble. Będzie mnóstwo smoków. Będzie cudownie. :Sombra: Cudownie? Z tysiąc razy lepiej, niż cudownie. Chcę tam pójść. Już to widzę. Gdybym miał tam stragan z kryształami, kolejka ustawiła by się jak stamtąd do Equestrii. Macie pojęcie ile mógłbym zarobić dla farmy Black Crystal? Każdy grosz na wagę złota, mamy sporo wydatków. Moglibyśmy wuremontować dach, kupić nowy, lepszy płóg dla Big Evil, a dla babki Fog wymienić stare niesprawne biodro na nowe. Och na Króla, dał bym tyle, żeby tam pojść. :Wiedźma: Serio? W takim razie może chciałbyś... :Chrysalis: Whoa! Czy w nie mówicie o Gali Grand Chaosu? :Sombra: Chrysalis, podobno nie masz czasu, żeby pomóc mi zebrać kryształy. Czym byłaś taka zajęta? Podsłuchiwaniem? :Chrysalis: Nie, byłam zajęta... drzemką. I tak niechcący usłyszałam, że masz nadprogramowy bilet. :Wiedźma: Tak, ale... :Chrysalis: CUDOWNE! A wręcz choastycznie. Co roku na Gali Grand Chaosu pokaz dają Shadowbolts. Już to zresztą widze. Wszyscy zadzierają głowy. Podziwiwają podniebne akrobacje, aż tu nagle pojawia się Chrysalis. :wzdycha :Chrysalis: Najpierw straszę ich dumnym, wyciągniętym kłusem. :okrzyki :Chrysalis: Następnie, hipnotyzuję ich mrożącym krew w żyłach manewrem. A w ramach zwalającego z nóg zakończenia daję im... oniemalający'' błysk. :szaleje :'Chrysalis: Tłum wiwatuje szaleńczo. Shadowbolts, koniecznie chcą włączyć mój układ do popisowego numeru a co najważniejsze przyjąć mnie do zespołu. Rozumiesz, prawda Wiedźmo? To dla mnie szansa na pokazanie się szerszej publiczności. Musisz mnie zabrać! :Sombra: Zaczekaj jedną no kucykową minutę. ogon Ja pierwszy zgłosiłem się jako chętny. :Chrysalis: To co? Wcale nie znaczy że pójdziesz. :Sombra: Myślisz? Niech to roztrzygnie pojedynek na kopyta. Wygrany dostaje bilet. stęka :Chrysalis: stęka Na galę pójdzie ta osoba, która ma ważniejszy powód żeby tam się znaleźć. Prawda? :Sombra: Stragan i pieniądze dla farmy? :Chrysalis: Szansa na występy z Shadowbolts? :Sombra: Nowe biodro dla babki Fog. :Chrysalis: Spełnienie marzeń. :Wiedżma: O rety, oboje macie dość poważne powody w brzuchu Słyszeliście to? Umieram z głodu. Wybaczcie mi, ale na głodniaka nie jestem w stanie zdecydować. No to... przemyślę tę sprawę w czasie obiadu i się odezwę. Dobrze? :Sombra i Chrysalis: Dobrze. :Sombra i Chrysalis: stękają :Garble: No i komu w końcu dasz ten bilet? :Wiedźma: Nie mam pojęcia, ale jestem za bardzo głodna żeby myśleć. Dokąd idziemy zjeść? :Gilda: Aaa! Motyle! Atak motyli! Ratunku! Chwila, to chyba nie... bilety na Wielką Galę Grand Chaosu? To najgorsza, najbrzydsza, najnudniejsza, najdysharmoniczna, najchaostycznejsza impreza w całym Chaoslandzie! Zawsze chciałam wziąśc w niej udział! :Gilda' ::Nie ma to jak wielka gala, Taka gala ma ciemność! ::Nie ma to jak wielka gala, Gala dla mnie w sam raz! ::Hop, hop, Goodbye! ::To jest gala w sam raz dla Gildy! :'Gilda:' Straszne ozdoby i magiczne ::dekoracje, sztuczne konfetti, szare piłki, magiczny szary pył. ::Kwaśne kwaśności do jedzenia, kryształy, ::cytryny, pomarańcze i pieprz. ::A na dokładkę będę mogła zagrać ::w swoje ulubione ::odrywanie kucykowi ogona. :'Gilda' ::Nie ma to jak wielka gala, Taka gala ma ciemność! ::Nie ma to jak wielka gala, Gala dla mnie w sam raz! ::Taka imprezka co szary urok ma ::I chyba żadna nie jest taka straszna jak ta! ::Łiii! :'Gilda: Bardzo Ci dziękuję Wiedźmo, nikt jeszcze nie zrobił mi takiej niespodzianki. :Wiedźma: Eee, tylko że widzisz :Trixie: wzdycha Czy to jest to o czym myślę? :Wiedźma: Eee :Gilda: Tak, tak, tak! Czarownica zabiera mnie do Chaoslotu na Galę Grand Chaosu. :Trixie: Na galę? Co roku wyobrażam sobie w czym mogłabym pójść na taką imprezę, ale niestety nigdy na niej nie byłam. Och, towarzystwo, śmietanka, elegancja, pasowałabym tam jak ulał, a najważniejsze że spotkałabym jego. :Wiedźma: Jego? Kogo? :Trixie: Jego. Przechadzałabym się wśród gości a oni zastanawialiby się kim jest ta tajemnicza piękność. Nikt by nie domyślił się że jestem zwykłym jednorożcem ze zwykłego Chaosville. Zrobiłabym na wszystkich takie wrażenie, że zaproszono by mnie na audiencję do samego Króla i Królowej. Król i Królowa tak by ujęli mój styl i szyk, że zdecydowałby się poznać mnie z nim, swoim siostrzeńcem, największym ciachem w całym Chaoslocie. Spotkały się nasze spojrzenia i stopniały serca, oświadczyłby się i poprosiłby mnie o kopyto, a ja odpowiedziałabym ''KOCHAM CIĘ''. Mielibyśmy królewskie zaślubiny godne książęcej pary chichocze nareszcie razem z ogierem moich marzeń i snów. :Trixie: Wiedźmo, jak możesz zabrać tam ze sobą Gildę, która chce tylko pochaosować a nie mnie, skoro czeka tam na mnie '''miłość, jak możesz! westchnięcie :Garble: Ej! :Discord: wzdycha Badgel, doskonała robota. :Wiedźma: Uch, posłuchajcie, nie zdecydowałam jeszcze komu dam ten dodatkowy bilet. :i Gilda: Jeszcze nie? :Discord: Uhm, przepraszam, Czarownico, musiałem zapytać czy mogę, to znaczy, skoro jeszcze nie jest za późno... :Trixie: Ty? Ty chcesz iść na wielką galę? :Discord: Nie, nie. To znaczy, tak, to znaczy, no tak jakby. Bo widzicie, nie interesuje mnie sama Gala Grand Chaosu, tylko wspaniały park i ogród muzyczny do którego normalnie nie ma wstępu. Ponoć rosną tam kwiaty o najmuzyczniejszych nutach i melodii w całym Chaoslandzie a w dodatku wtedy właśnie wszystkie będą grały. I to tylko muzyka! A jak zacznę myśleć o tamtejszych piosenkach. Solówki, duety, ballady, o rajciu! Małe rymowanki i wielkie hymny. :Wiedźma: Masz rację Discord, tam rzeczywiście jest... przemuzycznie. :Chrysalis: Zaraz, chwila moment. :Wiedźma: Chrysalis, czy ty mnie śledziłaś? :Chrysalis: Nie. Znaczy tak. Znaczy, może być. Zresztą nieważne. Nie mogę dopuścić żebyś zmarnowała tak ważny bilet i dała go byle komu. :Sombra: No to ja też się wtrącę. :Wiedźma: Sombra, ty też mnie śledziłeś? :Sombra: Nie. Po prostu szłem. Za nią. Trzeba jej pilnować, bo zaraz będzie kombinować, żeby tylko przejąć mój bilet. :Chrysalis: Twój bilet? :Gilda: Przecież Wiedźma zabiera mnie. No sama powiedz. Prawda że mnie zabierasz? się kłócą :Wiedźma: CISZA! :Gilda: A ja na to: "Płatki owsiane? Czyś ty zwario". Och. :Wiedźma: Kucyki, gryfy, podmieńce, draconequsy no okej może jest sens się kłócić ale to MOJA decyzja. :Trixie: Ale Wiedźmo... :Wiedźma: E! To będzie moja decyzja i zamierzam podjąć ją samodzielnie a w takim hałasie w ogóle nie da się myśleć. w brzuchu Nie mówiąc już o głodzie. Zostawcie mnie! Już! kucyków :Wiedźma: Spokojnie, jakoś z tego wybrnę... jakoś. :Wiedźma: Och, Garble, i co ja mam zrobić? Każdy z nich ma dość ważny powód żeby pójść na tę galę. Sombra, Chrysalis, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, och którego z nich mam wybrać? w brzuchu :Kelner: Czy zdecydowała się już pani? :Wiedźma: Nie potrafię! :Garble: Spoko, pan pyta co chcesz zjeść. :Wiedźma: Ach. W takim razie dawaj kanapkę z żonkilem i stokrotką. :Garble: Podajecie tu rubiny? Nie? No trudno. W takim razie dawaj frytki ze słomy. Byle chrupiące. :Wiedźma: Co o tym myślisz Garble? :Garble: Moim zdaniem trzeba sprawdzić w innych knajpach. Nie mam nic przeciwko słomie, ale co oni mają przeciwko kamieniom szlachetnym? :Wiedźma: Ale ja pytam o bilet i galę i kogo mam wziąść. :Garble: Ach. Więc ty nadal o tym. :Wiedźma: Garble, posłuchaj. Którego mam wybrać? Czy pozostali cztery się na mnie nie obrażą? Mogłabym sama zrezygnować, wtedy poszłaby dwójka, ale i tak trzy byliby rozczarowani. Ale gdybym tak... :Kelner: Pani kanapeczka. :Wiedźma: Och bardzo dziękuje. Bardzo pyszna kanapka. Jak tylko ją zjem wszystkie kłopoty znikną. uciekają :Kelner: Ehm, proszę pani. Zamierza pani jeść na świetle komety? :Wiedźma: Przecież nie ma komety. Co tu się dzieje? :Chrysalis: Witaj przyjaciółko, której nigdy nie miałam. Deszczyk tylko dla ciebie. :Wiedźma: Chrysalis, a co ty wyprawiasz? :Chrysalis: Jak to co? Zauważyłam że nad moją najmądrzejszą przyjaciółką zbierają się promienie komety, więc zdecydowałam się zgonić chmury, żeby mogła zjeść w spokoju i tyle. :Wiedźma: Chrysalis, ale chyba nie jesteś tak dla mnie super zła, żeby załatwić sobie przypadkiem ten bilet? Przyznaj. :Chryszlis: Ja? Nie nie, ależ skąd, coś ty. :Wiedźma: Aha. :Chrysalis: Poważnie mówię, dla każdego zrobiłabym to samo. Heh heh, ech. :Wiedźma: Posłuchaj, naprawdę niezręcznie się czuję i nie chcę tych przysług, więc załataj tę dziurę, dobrze. :Chrysalis: Ach, dobra. :Wiedźma: Wielkie dzięki. warczy :Trixie: Wiedźmo, świeci na ciebie. :Wiedźma: Coś ty, naprawdę? :Trixie: Chodź ze mną bo się spalisz. :Wiedźma: He he, ojć, przepraszam. :Trixie: No coś ty, nic nie szkodzi. Przecież jesteśmy... najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, prawda? A wiesz co robią najlepsze przyjaciólki? :Wiedźma: Eee... :Trixie: Metamorfozy! :Wiedźma: Uch, Trixie, ała, nie trzeba tego, ach, to znaczy dzięki ale, och, za obcisłe. :Trixie: Gotowe. Och, jesteś olśniewająca. :Wiedźma: Ech, no tak, rzeczywiście całkiem mi w tym do twarzy. :Trixie: A, jeszcze ty. Spoko Garble, dla niedużych chłopców też tu coś zawsze trzymam. :Garble: Uła, ach, ała ała uważaj! :Trixie: Teraz to rozumiem. Brakuje mi tylko kapelusza. :Garble: Mówiłem że nie obchodzi mnie ta wasza gala. Jakby co, będę w bibliotece :Trixie: się Oj tam, tylko nam przeszkadzał. A teraz ty jesteś najważniejsza. Pięknie będziesz wyglądała na Gali Grand Chaosu. :Wiedźma: Chwila, na gali? :Trixie: wzdycha O rety, nie mogę, zbieg okoliczności. Akurat też mam w sam raz strój na tę okazję. Pasuje do twojego. Zostaniemy królowymi balu, ty i ja. Będą się do nas ustawiać kolejki. Wszystkie oczy będą zwrócone na nas. I nareszcie wszyscy się dowiedzą, że najpiękniejszym, najdysharmonicznym i najmądrzejszym kucykiem w całym Chaoslandzie jest jednorożec Trixie. śmiech No i oczywiście Skrzydlaty Jednorożec Księżycowa Wiedźma, też. :Wiedźma: Dobrze wiem o co tu chodzi. Podlizujesz się żebym dała ci bilet na imprezę, ale to się na nic nie zda. Musisz cierpliwie poczekać tak jak reszta w bżuchu: :Sombra: Czy ja słyszę że ktoś tu jest głodny? :Wiedźma: To są chyba jakieś żarty! :Sombra: Mam tu tartę z kryształami, krysztalnik, rożki, pierożki, chrupki, kruszonkę, mus krzyształowy, kryształy pieczone i nalepszą na świecie krzyształkę. Takie ciasto, ale nie tłuczące. No chyba się skusisz przyjaciółko. :Wiedżma: w brzuchu :Sombra: To było tak? :Wiedźma: Nie, nie. Jeszcze nie wiem kto dostanie bilet na galę, a wasze zachowanie tylko utrudnia mi decyzję. Co gorsza, czuję że z czasem jestem coraz mniej zdecydowana. Uch! :Sombra: Czyli... to ja idę? :Wiedźma: Och, nie myślałam że przysługi mogą aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. :Discord: nuci :Wiedźma: wzdycha Discord, nie mów że ty też. :Discord: Och, witaj Wiedźmo. Mam nadzieję że się obrazisz, ale ci robimy tu małe zimowe schaostyczenie. :Wiedźma: Mamy lato. :Discord: Och, lepiej późno niż wcale, nie? A zresztą Badgel to wymyślił, nie ja. :Wiedźma: A mnie się zdaje że robisz to tylko po to żeby zdobyć bilet. :Discord: Och nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Badgel? Okej, tak, robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet. :Wiedźma: Nie nie nie! Dziękuję, to bardzo miło z waszej strony, ale nie chcę więcej żadnych przysług dopóki nie podejmę decyzji. A teraz proszę idźcie już. :Kucyki: NIESPODZIANKA! :Gilda ::Wiedźma pędzi niby wiatr, ::Co dnia, co dnia! :Wiedźma: Gilda... :Gilda ::Czy ktoś jeszcze nienawidzi jej jak ja, ::Tak jak ja, jak ja? :Wiedźma: Gilda. :Gilda ::Ugościć ją czym tylko mam, ::Tak chcę, tak chcę! :Wiedźma: Gilda. :Gilda ::To może bilet na straszną galę da mnie! :Wiedźma: GILDA! :Gilda: Słucham, przyjaciółko. :Wiedźma: Inni chociaż udawały że nie chodzi im tylko o bilet. :Drizzle: Chwila, jaki bilet? Jaka impreza? :Gilda: No coś ty? No nie wiesz? Księżycowa Wiedźma ma wolny bilet na Wielką Galę Grand Chaosu! :Kucyki: Na Galę Grand Chaosu? :Gilda: Mówiłam ci już że masz super imię? tłumacze usłyszeli "name" zamiast "mane" :Daisy: Potrzebujesz kogoś do prac ogrodowych? :Shoeshine: Chętnie podzielę się z tobą marchewką. :oferują swoje usługi :Garble: To co robimy? :Wiedżma: Chyba... trzeba... wiać! :z Benny Hilla :oferują swoje usługi. :zastanawiają się co się stało z Wiedźmą :Garble: Ooo, następnym razem zmuszam cię, uprzedź mnie, dobra? :Wiedźma: Sama nie wiedziałam że to zrobię. Szybko, zamknijmy drzwi. Uff. Nieee! Nie wiem, nie umiem wybrać. Dla was wszystkich ten bilet jest ważny, a ja nie chcę was zawieść. Przysługi, czy upominki nic tu nie zmienią bo każdy z was jest moją przyjacielem i chciałabym uszczęśliwić was wszystkich a nie mogę, no przecież nie mogę! :Sombra: Wiedźmo, chaostyczna, nie myślałem że to cię aż tak zdenerwuje. Spokojnie, ja już nie chcę tego biletu, daj go komuś innemu. Nie będę się wściekać. Słowo. :Discord: Ja też, głupio mi że przez nas znalazłaś się w takiej pułapce. :Gilda: Tak, mnie też, nie chciałam sprawić ci szczęśliwości. :Trixie: Wiedźma, przepraszam. Nie ładnie że próbowałam cię do czegokolwiek zmusić. :Chrysalis: Tak! To znaczy że bilet jest mój. Ha ha, mam ten bilecik, mam ten bilecik... albo wiecie co, jakoś dawno nie ćwiczyłam swojego popisowego układu dla Shadowbolts. Lepiej żebym też tam nie szła. :Sombra: Tak się nakręciliśmy się tym, że mamy szansę znaleźć się na gali, że nie zauważyliśmy jak bardzo stresujemy ciebie. :Bochaterowie: Przepraszamy cię. :Wiedźma: Garble, odpisujemy. Szanowni Królu i Królowo. Nauczyłam się, że chaos daje smutek, kiedy możemy dzielić się tym co dobre. Lecz gdy dobra jest za mało by mogło wystarczyć dla wszystkich, skutek jest odwrotny. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za zaproszenie, ale zdecydowałam, że odeślę te dwa bilety na Galę Grand Chaosu. :Bohaterowie: Co?! :Wiedźma: Skoro nie możemy iść wszystkie, to ja też rezygnuję. :Sombra: Wiedźmo, nie musisz tego robić. :Wiedźma: Muszę. Podjęłam decyzję. Garble, wyślij proszę ten list. :Garbel: ogniem :Discord: Czyli przez nas sama nie pójdziesz na wielką galę. :Wiedźma: Moi przyjaciele, i tak nie mogłabym się tam dobrze bawić bez najlepszych przyjaciół. :Garble: odgłosy jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować :Sombra: No pewnie Garble. Normalka, jak to smok. Zbyt kucykowato się dla ciebie zrobiło. :Garble: beka :Sombra: O rajciu, co to!? :Wiedźma: Odpowiedź od Króla? Tak szybko? :Garble: Ehm! Moja droga studentko Wiedźmo. Szkoda że nie powiedziałaś mi tego od razu. Sześć biletów na Galę Grand Chaosu. wzdychają Wiedźma: Więc wszyscy możemy iść. okrzyki :Wiedźma: w brzuchu śmiech :Trxie: Jesteśmy ci winni solidny posiłek. :Chrysalis: Akurat będzie okazja przeprosić. :Gilda: I okazja do ucczenia. Chodźmy, stawiam babeczki. :Garble: A ja dlaczego nie dostałem biletu na galę? beka No i dla ciebie Garble. chichocze To znaczy, obciach, no ale skoro muszę. chichocze :Sombra: chichocze :końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych Kategoria:Transkrypty